


Mine

by Sarcxstic_Stilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcxstic_Stilinski/pseuds/Sarcxstic_Stilinski





	Mine

Stiles sighed in contentment as Derek pressed another lazy kiss to his forehead. Both were half-asleep, tired from the day’s work of research, but they still managed to make it under the covers of Stiles’ bed. Both were only clad in their boxers, but Derek gave off enough heat for the both of them.

Derek moved to where he was on top of Stiles, face to face. He slowly pressed his lips to Stiles’ cheek, mumbling out “mine.” He then kissed Stiles nose, mumbling the word again. Then, he kissed his other cheek, his chin, and finally, his lips. He mumbled the simple word every time, enjoying the smile that grew on Stiles’ face after every kiss.

Stiles wrapped his hand around Derek’s lips and pulled him down to his lips again, moving softly against him. They were barely touching, but it was enough. It was careful yet carefree. Stiles grinned and pulled away, pressing his forehead against Derek’s before he pushed Derek over so he could cuddle into his chest. “Yours,” he whispered, knowing Derek could hear him completely.

Stiles listened to the soft beating of Derek’s heart, an almost melodic rhythm that had him falling asleep quickly. Derek, however, stayed awake a little bit longer, running his hands through Stiles’ hair leisurely, making sure he didn’t startle the younger boy.

Derek smiled as he felt himself drifting off, enjoying the feeling of Stiles pressed against him. “I love you,” he whispered as he fell asleep, wrapping his arm around the boy tighter. “I love you so much, baby.”


End file.
